Perfect together
by Kajsaan
Summary: CxB one-shot. Takes place during the second season of the tv-show. Slight spoilery. Now proof-read! :


**_This story is dedicated to all of my new friends at the Cw lounge.  
The Season 2 Chuck and Blair discussion thread. :)_ **

**It is my first one-shot, and it took me days to get i right. I got the idea when I watched an episode of Big shots on tv. **

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Perfect together.**

They were fighting again. About Lord Marcus, about the reason why he hadn't showed up in Tuscany, about stupid trivial things. She wanted to prove her point and he wanted to prove his point. Blair wanted to show him that she could deal without him and that Marcus was the gentleman Chuck could never be. Chuck wanted to show her that Marcus was a lying jerk. After all, he had lied about his identity to everybody and called himself James. But the real reason they were fighting this time was because of a kiss. A kiss that had happened two days prior. They had been right in the middle of a different argument, when he had shut her up the only way he knew how. By a kiss.

--

_"No Chuck! Why don't you take your whore of the day and invite her to Tuscany for a week. And then you can be at home, waiting for your father while she is halfway across the ocean. No. Wait, you already did that. Remember?"_

_She was pissed at him for sure. They had done nothing but argue since she had returned from France. And the arguments seemed to be about the same things. Why he hadn't showed, and what she was doing with Marcus. She was of course doing nothing with Marcus and he was being too big of a jerk to admit to her why he didn't come to Tuscany._

_"Whore of the day? Really, who might that be if I may ask?"_

_He thought it was funny. He considered this a joke. He would get her back again soon, he was sure. He was going to win this war that they had started._

_"Hmm, let me think. You would do anyone with a pair of legs and breasts. She doesn't even have to be good looking. Or, wait I've got it! She can be your dad and your new step mom's new interior designer. And then you can run to The Hamptons and find some triplets to play with."_

_"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. But I already did that if you recall. And besides, I only repeat history with you. "_

_He was referring to the limo-sex, she was sure. And that only made her more angry with him. How could he just pretend that this didn't bother him at all? Maybe it didn't matter to him anymore? What if all his feelings for her were gone? No, they couldn't. He had come to see her when she arrived on the Jitney. If she kept thinking about that she would be able to relax for a moment. Because really, how could you be relaxed when you thought that the person you liked, or even loved was not returning the feelings?_

_"Yeah right, I remember. First you were a complete ass to me at the cotillion. Then again when you blackmailed me. And then once again when you sent that tip to Gossip Girl, and then compared me to a horse. Oh, and let's not forget the last time. When you left me alone in Tuscany for a whole week! That is five times of repeated history right there."_

_She knew she was pushing it, but she was so mad at him right now. And he was getting mad at her too. How dare she bring up all of the old things that he had already apologized for? Well, not exactly. He hadn't actually said the words 'I'm sorry', but anyway. So he decided to start at the beginning. He would explain everything to her, starting with the cotillion. _

_"Yes, so that Nate would be jealous, and so you could ruin my cotillion," she replied._

_"No I didn't"_

_"What?"_

_"I did it because you didn't want anyone to know about us, and I didn't want Nate to know either." He stopped and looked at her._

_"And?" She asked, she knew that there was more to the story._

_"So when Nathaniel asked me if I could find out if you were dating anyone I knew I had to find someone, someone who wasn't me. So when I went to your house and you told me that Carter was coming over I saw an opportunity. And I had totally forgot about Nate's old fight with Carter, and by the time I had sent the tip to Gossip Girl it was to late." He said truthfully._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out. Did he just say that he accidentally ruined her cotillion because he was protecting her, or them? But then her mind fixated on another point. How could he forget about Carter's fight with Nate? She opened her mouth again._

_"Okay, but I mean really. How could you forget about the fight between Nate and Carter? It was like the biggest scandal that happened during your Lost Weekend. "_

_Shit, he thought, Why did she have to pay attention to everything? He couldn't tell her the real reason why he didn't think about Nate at all._

_"Well?" She was getting impatient for him to aswer._

_He didn't have the courage to answer her question yet. So instead he leaned a bit forward. He could smell her perfume, it was actually men's perfume but she would use it on herself from time to time. He stared at her eyes and saw that they were drifting towards his mouth. And that was when he closed the distance between them with a kiss._

_The kiss was like nothing they had shared before. It was filled with three months of longing, anger, regret and maybe even some love. But it didn't last long before she pulled away._

_They stood there and stared at each other for a minute. The kiss had proved that there still was something between them. And they both knew that this would change everything again. All of those months when they had been trying to forget about each other were meaningless. She decided to speak again when she had regained her ability to speak._

_"What was that?" She asked. She knew that it was a stupid question, but she wanted to know why he had done it._

_"I kissed you." He answered. He knew that she wanted to know why he had done it. But he didn't want to tell her that he kissed her so that he wouldn't have to answer the question she had asked before._

_"You really shouldn't have done that." She said to him before she turned around and started walking. She didn't trust herself enough to be around him after that kiss,_

_"Blair! Wait!" He screamed after her._

_But she just kept walking. Walking away from the man who had the ability to give her earth-shattering kisses._

_He just stood there and watched her walk away from him, like she always did. She was always running from her emotions so that she wouldn't get hurt again. He knew it, he knew her better than anyone. That was because they were the same in so many ways._

_But in the end it didn't matter._

_Because they were always going to run away until someone had the courage to open up to the other. And that was bound to happen someday soon._

_--_

"You know what? Let's just forget about it. It isn't like anyone knows about it. It was just a mistake. Right?"

"Yeah, right. " He said. But he was lying. He had told someone about the kiss. He had told Nate about thirty minutes earlier. Which was the reason he was here now, Nate had advised him to go and talk to her about it.

_--_

_Chuck was sitting in his suite and thinking about what had happened two days earlier. He hadn't seen Blair since then and he didn't know how he was going to approach her when he met her again. His thoughts where interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He glanced at the screen and saw Nate's name flashing. He picked it up._

_"Nathaniel, whats up?"_

_"Chuck, nothing. Just calling to see if you wanted to hang out. My mom is being a pain as usual."_

_"Sorry, I am not in the mood. " He told his friend._

_"What? That's got to be a first for you. Something happen with Blair?"_

_"I kissed her." Chuck answered. He knew that Nate was going to find out one way or another. And he could really use some advice right now._

_"Wow! That's great. So you are good now?"_

_"No, she walked away, as usual." He said bitterly._

_"Oh, well was she like into it?" Nate asked._

_"Of course she was into it. What do you think?" Why did this conversation seem so familiar? Right, he had asked Nate the same question when he had told Chuck that he kissed Blair at the pool._

_"Yeah I know. But you know Blair. She can send mixed signals."_

_"I know. But what am I going to do? She just keeps walking away whenever things get even slightly serious."_

_"Sounds familiar, right?" Nate reminded Chuck about the whole Tuscany event._

_"That was one time, Nathaniel. And it was nothing like this."_

_"Anyway, I think you should talk to her. Show her that you don't give up. Because a Bass never gives up."_

_"Right."_

_"Look man, I need to go. My mom wants me for something, talk to you later." And then he hung up the phone. And Chuck was left alone with his thoughts once again._

_--  
_

_"_Ok, so are we agreed?"

"About?" He wasn't really sure if they were agreed, the kiss had happened in his mind, but she wanted to forget about it.

"About what happened the other day, you know. That it didn't happen." She didn't want to say it out loud because that would mean that it really happened. And if it was true then her feelings towards him were also true.

"Right, the kiss that happened before you walked away. As usual. " He wanted to emphasize the point that she was the one who was always walking away from him, and not the other way around.

"As usual? When have I ever walked away from you?" She knew that she had done it many times but she wanted him to believe that she didn't care about him.

"Countless times Blair. Every time something goes wrong you always run away and let someone else take care of it. When have you ever stayed long enough to look back at the mess you have made?"

"Oh and you have? Can you honestly tell me that you have never run away from something?"

She was getting angry at him. He had no right to judge her. He was no better then her, they were so similar. And they had both made mistakes. Neither of them could judge the other.

"Yes I have. But I can at least admit my flaws. You are the one who always need to be perfect and never make any wrong choices. And when you do, you run away from them. "

"Okay, so you want me to admit my flaws? Is that what you want?"

"Yes Blair." She could read him like a book. He had wanted her to open up to him.

"Oh, so you want me to admit that every time something goes wrong I stick my fingers down my throat. Or that the only time I had a relationship that I was happy in was with you. And that I was afraid to show you what I was feeling because I was afraid that you would break me. And then you did and you ruined my summer. The summer that was supposed to be my happiest summer ever. "

She let out a breath of relief when she was done. The tears were glistening in her eyes and she was afraid that if she let her guard down for one second she would break down. He was looking at her with a look of regret. He was regretting the fact that he had ruined her summer because of a moment of weakness. And right now all he wanted to do was to hold her and tell her that he was so sorry.

But he didn't. He stared into her big brown eyes and didn't even blink.  
They stood there and stared at each other for a moment.

She realized that his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She saw that he regretted that he ever made her feel like she wasn't enough for him. He opened his mouth to start speaking.

"Blair, look I am so-"

He didn't even have the time to finish the apology before her lips were on his. He was surprised at first, but when her hands traveled to his hair he deepened the kiss. They kept on kissing each other until the sound of Blair's cellphone interrupted them. She pulled away from him and went to her phone, which was lying on her vanity.  
She glanced at the screen and answered when she saw that it was Serena.

"S, what's up?" She asked, her voice was a little raspy from all the screaming and kissing.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to check on you. Were you busy? You sound a bit weird."

"Um, yeah. I was in the middle of something." She knew that she sounded like she was hiding something but she didn't care at all.

"Om my god! You are with Chuck right? Are you ok? Do you need my help to take him down?" Serena wasn't even trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Yes, I am with Chuck, and no I don't need your help. We are doing just fine." She smirked at Chuck who was now sitting on her bed. He returned the smirk.

"Wait, what? You are in the same room as Chuck and you are doing fine?" Serena was confused and Blair could hear it in her voice.

"Yes S, as a matter of fact we were doing even more fine before you called and interrupted." Chuck smiled at her, he just hoped that Serena could get the picture so that they could continue what they had been doing before the call.

"Oh, and what were you guys doing before I called?"

Blair didn't answer her question. She wanted Serena to get the picture. And thankfully it didn't take too long.

"Oh my god! You are back together? Right? When did this happen?" Now Serena was curious about the whole thing and she wanted to know everything.

"Well, I guess you could say we are back together. But we haven't really discussed anything yet. And it happened kinda fast." She sent Chuck a smile and he returned it. He was happy that she had told Serena that they were back together.

"Wait, so all is forgiven? No more fights?"

"Yes S, all is forgiven. No more stupid arguments or fights."

At these words Chuck got off the bed and walked towards Blair. He took the phone from her hand and held it to his ear before speaking.

"Now sis, if you will excuse us, we have something we need to get back to. Bye!"

"Eww, Chuck that's disgusting," were Serena's last words before Chuck pressed the end button on Blair's phone.

They stood in front of each other and just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what to do now. Were they going to discuss anything? Or would they just go back to making out? Chuck decided to ask her a question that was on his mind.

"So all is forgiven? Really?"

"Yes Chuck, I realized that you can't function too long without the person you love."

Blair wasn't sure that she should have told him that. He looked surprised that she had even used the word love.

"Love?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, I love you Chuck Bass and I have loved you since the night at the bar, when you rejected me. But I didn't realize it until I thought that I had lost you."

Chuck just stared at her. Had she just told him that she loved him? And that when he had butterflies she had been in love with him? Was he just going to say it back? He wasn't sure that if he said those words right now he would mean them.

To him the words 'I love you' only came with false hopes that were crushed eventually. But deep down inside he knew that he loved Blair. But he was too afraid to admit it to her. Because if he did, he was going to be vulnerable. And Chuck Bass was not vulnerable. So instead he just stood there, not knowing what to say to her.

Blair could see that he was struggling with whether he should say it or not. But she didn't want him to feel pressured to tell her those words just because she had said them to him.

"Look Chuck, I don't expect you to tell me that you love me just because I said it. Take your time, I don't want to pressure you. When you tell me those words, I'll know that you mean them."

"Thanks," was all he said, Blair was being so understanding.

"Did I hear right? Chuck Bass is thanking me, Blair Waldorf? Never thought I would see the day." She frowned.

"You are going to be the one thanking me later if things goes my way." He said with a smirk.

"Really? And how are you going to manage that, Bass?"

"I think it would be better if I show you instead of telling you."

Then he put his hands on her back and drew her closer towards him. She put her hands up and rested them at his shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could continue, they were disturbed, again.

"Blair, are you alright? I heard some screaming earlier and then you were quiet. Oh, Charles, what brings you here?"

Blair and Chuck let out a annoyed sigh. Why did her mother suddenly decide that this was a good time to start caring about her? Sure, she had been a little off these last two days, but her mother had never cared until now. She thought about whether she should lie to her mother and say that her and Chuck were just going to study and that she had seen a spider or something and that she had freaked out. But then she thought it would be best for her to tell Eleanor the truth. That she and Chuck where now officially dating. Eleanor was still standing in the doorway and looking as curious as ever.

"Blair?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, that me and Chuck were having an argument before, but then we resolved it."

"And what was this argument about Blair?"

"Umm, we were... " she trailed off. She couldn't tell her mother the real reason for the argument.

"We were discussing where we were going to dine. Blair wanted to go to Donguri and I wanted to eat at Daniel. But then we decided to head back to my suite and order in." Chuck finished for her.

Eleanor seemed pleased with the answer and left with a nod. Chuck took Blair's hand and together they made their way to the elevator. Once they were inside Blair pushed Chuck against the wall and started to kiss him hungrily. He responded to her like a magnet and they continued to make out until the doors opened.

"So your suite it is?" She asked as he took her hand in his.

"Definitely."

Together they made their way towards his limo that was waiting outside.

_--_

"Wow, that was..." Blair said as she was resting her head on Chucks naked chest.

"Yeah. "

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." She told him. He frowned.

"Having mind-blowing sex with me?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

She hit him playfully before she responded.

"No! You know, just being here with you, at this moment. Everything is perfect right now and I don't want to change that. It is not just about the sex this time around, even if it is amazing. I just missed you."

"Yeah, look Blair. I've missed you too. And I know I don't deserve you right now, or ever. But I am willing to take a chance at this, if that is what you want. "

"A chance at what?"

"You and me, a relationship." He answered.

She was dumbstruck. Had Chuck Bass admitted that he wanted to be in a steady relationship with her, of all people? It was so romantic coming from him. She let out an amused laugh.

"What is so funny Waldorf? I was trying to be serious."

She let an other small laugh out. First he showed his romantic side and then just like that he snapped back to the arrogant Chuck Bass that she had fallen in love with.

"And just for a moment I thought that the romantic Chuck Bass had returned." She said before she leaned up to him and captured his lips in hers. It was a tender kiss, one that was shared between people who really loved each other.

And just like that, Blair knew. She knew that Chuck loved her too. And for once in her life she didn't need to hear those words to know what he felt.

"And yes Chuck, I want to try a relationship with you... Just don't..." She trailed off.

"Don't what?" He asked gently and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes.

"Just don't hurt me this time Chuck, because if you do, I'm not sure it can be fixed."

"You have my word for it Blair." He said gently as he leaned forward and captured her lips in his once again.

--

Nate spotted Blair and Chuck across the courtyard. Both of them were glowing with happiness.

They had a weird relationship. One minute they would be arguing about something and one of them would storm away. And of course, the other one would follow because they were both so stubborn. Then all of the sudden they would be standing up against a wall and making out.

Both of them had their flaws and neither of them were perfect.

But Nate thought that maybe, maybe they were perfect.

_Perfect together._

* * *

**_Kajsa_**

**_Review please. :)_**


End file.
